


Date Night

by Ezabelle



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 1981), Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezabelle/pseuds/Ezabelle
Summary: Danger Mouse and Penfold enjoy a rare night out together.Originally written April 2019
Relationships: Danger Mouse/Ernest Penfold
Kudos: 4





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> DM and Penfold's outfits are from this wonderful picture by Flint - https://twitter.com/MouseNoises/status/786518608323055618

"Oh, Chief. They're beautiful!"

Danger Mouse had just given Penfold a bunch of flowers. The pair were all dressed up, ready for their date night. Penfold was wearing a grey suit with a red bow tie and Danger Mouse was wearing grey trousers, a white shirt, a red waistcoat and a black tie.

"I'm glad you like them" Danger Mouse smiled.

"There's a card, too" Penfold put the flowers down on the kitchen bench and opened the envelope. " _Roses are red, violets are blue, the one that I love will forever be you_ "

The hamster looked up at his husband with tears in his eyes, then jumped into his arms. "Danger Mouse, I love you too"

The couple shared a tender kiss then Danger Mouse smiled at Penfold. "I really don't know what I would do without you in my life, Penfold, but I will never understand why you put up with my nonsense"

Penfold kissed Danger Mouse on the cheek. "Because you put up with mine. And we have far more good times together than we do bad, even with all of the villains we have to fight"

"We certainly do, and tonight will be one of them" Danger Mouse kissed the top of Penfold's head then put him down. "Shall we go?"

The hamster nodded then the couple linked arms and headed out the door.

-

It was lovely weather that evening so the couple decided to walk to the restaurant. Danger Mouse was stopped for autographs and selfies a few times so they arrived a little later than they'd planned.

When they were settled at their table, Penfold looked around the restaurant. "This place is really fancy"

"Only the best for you, my love" Danger Mouse smiled cheekily.

Penfold giggled. "I'll remember that next time you give me a tie for an anniversary present"

Danger Mouse laughed. "No more ties, then. I'd better up my present game"

"And we know that The Great Danger Mouse doesn't back down from a challenge, even one that he sets himself"

"Next anniversary, you're getting the best present ever, Penfold!"

The hamster smiled. "I can't wait"

Before Danger Mouse could respond, a waiter came to their table. They ordered their meals then fell into a comfortable silence until the waiter delivered their drinks.

"I propose a toast" Danger Mouse smiled and raised his glass. "To us. May we continue to put up with each other's nonsense now and forever"

Penfold giggled and raised his glass. "To us"

-

The couple enjoyed a wonderful meal. They talked, laughed and revelled in each other's company. It was a pleasant walk home - Danger Mouse was stopped for a few more autographs and selfies - and they arrived back at the flat in a cheerful mood.

Danger Mouse sat down on the lounge and Penfold sat next to him.

"Thank you for such a lovely evening, DM"

The White Wonder smiled at his husband. "You're welcome, Penfold. You deserve it" He took a hold of the hamster's hand and gently squeezed it. "I love you"

"I love you too" Penfold kissed Danger Mouse on the cheek then climbed into his lap and snuggled in close.

The mouse put his arms around the hamster and rubbed his back. They stayed in that position for a while until Penfold broke the silence.

"I feel like I'm about to fall asleep. Shall we call it a night?"

Danger Mouse smiled. "Certainly, Penfold" He stood up with his husband still in his arms. "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

Penfold blushed. "I would"

The White Wonder kissed the top of the hamster's head then carried him into the bedroom.


End file.
